


A Bargain

by LINGgugu



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sora（Alpha）/Hashimoto（Omega）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINGgugu/pseuds/LINGgugu
Summary: PWP空桥车补一个脑洞，《正向刺激》里被打断好事的空姐，突然想起来要桥本还债的事情。当时的情况是——“下次吧，还能跑了不成?”然后桥本推开空，接了VIP客户的委托。





	A Bargain

↓

“桥本君还记得这里吗?你还欠我一次呢。”

夜晚，空把桥本压在书桌上，手指抚过肩头，划动着桥本的背部，揽住他的腰，把他翻身，让他平躺在书桌上。

“哈?哪次?”桥本一副明知故问的样子，抬手把书桌上的文件往远处推了推。

“就上周，同样的场面，不过让VIP客户一个电话搞没了的那次。”空不安分的手从腰间划上去，逐个解开桥本衬衫的扣子，另一只手熟练地解开桥本的腰带。“你说过以后会还，现在就是个还债的好机会，不是吗?”

“发情期都没喂饱你吗?”

“那是意外状况，而这是早就约定过的，不一样。还是说……”空凑到桥本眼前，“桥本君打算说话不算数?”

“哈哈，谈判技术有长进呢，的确我是说过，我承认……”

空俯身吻住了桥本的唇堵住了他想说的话，双手握住桥本的手臂拉扯着他的衬衫，褪至手肘处。压在桌上亲吻够了后，空开始逐渐下移攻势，脖颈，锁骨，直到敏感的胸前。空为桥本戴上项圈，这次没连着链子，桥本就当自己被戴了一个装饰物，无关痛痒。

“好啦好啦，看在约定过的份上稍微给你点Service也不是不行……”桥本妥协了。空含住了对方胸前的红粒开始吮吸轻咬，用手抓住对方手臂压制对方可能的抗拒行为，偶尔不怀好意地用力，逐渐散发出信息素，感觉到身下的桥本似乎已经被自己撩拨起来。另一边的红粒当然也不会被空放过，亲昵许久后桥本的胸前留下了湿润的印记和吻痕，两粒挺立着，衬衫浸上了汗水。

空拉下了桥本的裤子，褪至脚踝，结合的部位暴露出来。桥本也算经历过几次性事了，那里岂止是让对方看过，至少不会像之前那样觉得过分羞耻。空先是用食指在穴口周围轻抚，然后挑开，直接探入。被异物入侵的甬道逐渐分泌液体让桥本的身体能适合被入侵，手指在进出间越发湿润，空又探入一根手指，桥本开始发出有些难耐的呜咽声，omega的身体逐渐释放出信息素让桥本开始进入状态。空的手指目标明确地攻向了敏感点，重重顶上，反复轻压，身下人的喘息明显变了调，是情动的预兆。

“桥本这里一直很敏感呢。”空用手指压了压敏感点后抽出，从口袋里拿出一个圆柱形的东西——尺寸比空的那家伙小些，因此，空握住桥本一只脚的脚踝把那东西塞到敏感点位置的时候没费多大劲。

“……”仿佛是本能一般，桥本感觉到了危机。“你刚刚做了什么?!”

“震动棒，你听说过吗?”空从口袋里拿出另一个像是小遥控器的东西，这遥控器末端连着线，桥本的目光顺着线一路移动，直到自己那被空合上的穴口。线的另一端连着震动棒，而那玩意已经被完全埋进桥本的甬道内，顶上敏感的位置，桥本意识到了身体里的那玩意即将给自己制造大麻烦。

“你TM想……”

“那么就开始吧，调教时间~”空按下遥控器开关，逐渐推动遥控器滚轮来控制振动的速度。

“唔啊!你，你TM!”

甬道内异样物体突然的振动刺激桥本夹紧双腿，喊叫出声。被耍弄的确让桥本有些生气，想起身给他的助手一个教训，问题是只要自己一反抗，空就会立刻加快震动棒的频率，让他沦陷在名为调教的痛楚和快感中，自顾不暇谈何反抗。

“唔，唔嗯，你……”

桥本手指扒着桌子边缘，试图起身把震动棒拿出来，根本无济于事，只要想伸手抓住线把震动棒抽离，体内的震动棒就会被调到高档位让桥本不得不放弃，而为了奖励桥本的“听话”，空也会放慢速度让他能喘口气，之后震动棒就会被调到更快的速度，周而复始，不断挑战桥本承受能力的底线。桥本觉得时间无比的漫长，他得想个办法摆脱现状。

可惜空没给他这样的机会。空逐渐加大了振动的频率，把他的裤子脱下放在地上，抓住桥本的脚踝防止他逃脱，最后，慢慢把振动频率调到了最高。

“啊啊啊…慢点……!混蛋!嗯啊啊啊……”桥本的身体扭动着，体内震动棒在敏感的位置快速运动让桥本逐渐难以承受，喊叫越发放浪。

“明明很舒服嘛……”空稍微放慢了些。

“住口!……你，唔啊……岂可修……”之前的放慢只是放松桥本的警惕，突然再次推至最高频率打了桥本一个措手不及，让他接近高潮的顶峰，让他逐渐意识到自己要被空用震动棒玩射的事实。

“拿……唔啊啊啊……你TM给老子拿出……啊啊啊，拿出去!”

桥本的身体不住地颤抖，奋力的挣扎反抗均告失败，看上去倒像是被震动棒调教到在情欲中不住地挣扎。空握住桥本的腰，亲吻桥本的身体，分开他的双腿强迫他接受甬道内极致的快感，直到他到达高潮的顶峰，释放出精液。

“唔，呼……岂可修……你竟敢……”到达高潮后，桥本脑内一片空白，只知道体内的震动棒逐渐慢了下来，被抽离，甬道空虚的感觉没持续多久，涂上冰凉的润滑剂的手指再次进入，温柔地涂遍甬道，桥本知道空总算是打算要亲自出马了。

空撕开避孕套包装袋，拿出一个套在自己的巨物上。

“……你居然还知道世界上有岡O这个玩意啊。”

“你之前又没叫我用……”空从膝盖下面握着桥本的腿，结合的部位暴露出来，然后空将巨物缓缓插入穴口。

“唔，啊……”是比想象中还要激烈的反应。刚刚接受过空的调教，桥本上倍的甬道现在对入侵异常敏感，他甚至清晰体会到了巨物的轮廓乃至避孕套上的浮点，更根本无法克制自己的叫喊声。

“你……唔啊！等…唔嗯…停下……”桥本试图让自己先适应被插入的状态。但是空当然没听桥本的，逐渐开始有力的抽插，听着身下人似乎在骂她又似乎是傲娇挑逗的语气，动作得更加起劲，用力撞上敏感点并冲击生殖腔口的结，桥本很快就败下阵来，甬道穴肉收紧，包裹着巨物，给予空无比的快感，在激烈的进犯下，桥本意识到自己的身体在对方的调教下，对被侵犯极其敏感，成为一个可以在性事中轻易取悦对方的玩具，被套上项圈也是为了明示，自己现在是她的战利品。

“这个家伙……”

理智逐渐涣散，桥本迎合着对方的进犯，再无法压制住自己的呻吟叫喊，在书桌上接受对方越发粗暴的进出，手指紧扒着桌子忍受侵犯，出汗的身体染上了情欲诱人的潮红。

“呃，啊啊啊……”

桥本发情期结束了，生殖腔没有先前那样容易打开，需要空用猛烈的攻势撞击腔口，虽说长时间的冲撞顶弄足够折磨人，但打开腔口的结也只是时间问题而已。空反复抽送，拉起桥本的腿，用力顶撞，结被打开，腔口微张。

“不，等下再进……”

巨物用力一顶，一阵阵激烈的快感直充桥本大脑。

“啊啊啊……唔嗯……”

试图合拢抗拒侵犯的双腿被空摁在桌子上。空用力地插进了生殖腔，桥本在激烈的痛楚和快感中挣扎，不知道自己今晚会在情欲中沦陷成什么样子?像是所有做皮肉生意的家伙那样吗?不过，身体逐渐适应了被侵犯的状态，忍耐住痛楚后得到的是极致的满足，结合的快感传遍全身，短暂的恐惧感最终也被汹涌而来的情欲掩盖。

“哈，哈啊…嗯…”

“怎么样，桥本君，舒~服~吗?”空揶揄着，抬腰有力地进进出出，每一次都用力撞入生殖腔深处，欣赏身下人在自己的进犯下又像是难以忍耐又像是沉浸其中的神情。

“啊啊……唔，哈啊……”

“看来是很爽嘛。”空又来了几次重重的顶撞，桥本在被进犯中忍不住喊叫着，越来越大声。

“你，你这家伙，啊啊……..”

空将巨物抽离，把桥本翻了个身，让他上身趴在桌子上，臀部完全暴露出来，接受空上下抚摸轻捏，刚刚经历过结合的穴口张开着，带着湿润的液体，空抬高桥本的臀部，再一次将巨物插入。

“唔呃...你……哈啊!”几下有力的撞击让桥本没了脾气任由空玩弄，逐渐在情潮中越陷越深。空的腰肢撞击着桥本的臀部发出淫靡清脆的声响，桥本费力地想撑起上身推开对方都做不到，只能紧抓着桌子边缘，或是掩着嘴呜咽叫喊，身体不住颤抖，甬道在对方巨物进出下被撑得大开，分泌出的液体逐渐自穴口溢出，让结合的位置显得更加色情诱人。

“啊，哈啊……唔啊!”

桥本高昂起头，完全是沉浸在结合中的样子，空一阵阵快速的抽插让桥本彻底被结合的快感淹没。如果之前还因为被进犯的痛楚或是处于被征服的地位而抗拒对方，现在桥本上倍已经选择了接受这一切，把这作为得到极致满足的前提条件。桥本双手握着桌边，微微抬高自己的腰部，把身下穴口暴露在空眼前，他从来没有在空面前这么主动地摆出姿势求欢过，当然，他的奖励是一阵快到疯狂的用力顶撞。

“难得你在这方面这么主动呢。”

“唔唔唔……哈啊……”

淫靡的声响回荡在整个书房，空从背后抓住桥本的手臂，把他那已经湿透的衬衫彻底扒下来，这下桥本上倍再一次在空面前浑身赤裸，任由对方宰割。桥本趴在书桌上呻吟叫喊，所有感官完全被激烈的快感淹没，再无法感觉到其他。身体逐渐收紧，给予双方极致的满足，腔内的冲撞越发粗暴，空紧握着桥本的腰一阵猛烈顶弄，让彼此都达到了快感的顶峰。空将巨物顶入生殖腔深处，射出的精液被避孕套系数包裹好。桥本上倍只觉得生殖腔内一阵阵温暖触感，然后这触感消失了。空将巨物抽离，用过的避孕套被放在一边。

“呼，哈，哈啊……”沉浸在高潮中的桥本维持着刚刚的姿势趴在桌上喘气，结合的部位被汗水和体液弄得湿透，穴口张开，被空的手指覆上。

“……你又想干嘛?”

“桥本君，那个……”

“已经付清了吧?”桥本用尽力气爬起来坐在桌上，桌上只留一件湿透的衬衫，如果想下来捡裤子，恐怕就会被空立刻摁倒在地板上继续做。可靠衬衫显然是挡不了多少位置的，徒然显得色情撩人；或者是像本子里常见的事后场面:坐在床上的主角抓着被子挡住自己全裸的饱受侵犯的身体。任谁都会有想把被子扯下来一睹风采的冲动吧?换句话说，现在也一样。

“桥本君这里可以赊账吗?”

“不行，还有，从现在开始往后，”桥本拿起衬衫披上，“玩震动棒要加钱。”

空从口袋里拿出一张卡:“二十万够吗?”

“你哪来这么多钱?”

“上周接那个VIP客户的委托，到他的别墅里时，他的管家偷偷找我帮了个忙，这是报酬。”

空把桥本抱起来，压倒在地板上。那张存有二十万的银行卡被空放进了书桌抽屉。

桥本仔细回想着夜店的那些俊男美女一晚上多少钱，头牌肯定睡不到，不过二十万也够嫖客好好玩上一番了。

“哈?真打算出这么多钱玩我?”

“补偿桥本君陪我需要花的时间，值二十万。”

“……行吧，陪你一晚上，成交。”

刚披上的衬衫被空脱下，空再一次拿出了震动棒塞进桥本的甬道里。这次桥本没有抗拒。交易既然达成，桥本反倒放松了些，大不了这一次出卖自己好好服务对方，反正还有报酬拿。

“那我开始了。”空一开始规规矩矩的样子反倒成了她接下来的疯狂举动的预兆，她俯身亲吻着桥本，拿起桌上用过的避孕套，把里面的浊液自桥本的脖颈往下倒。

“你，你干嘛?!”在桥本上倍被精液淋湿的同时，空开启了震动棒的开关。

“啧，你小子……”桥本上倍忍耐着，只不过夹紧的双腿似乎预示了他的忍耐即将到达极限。

“唔啊!唔……”震动频率突然加快，桥本上倍的身体紧绷着，空的手不怀好意地上下轻抚，精液在上身四处流淌，只是避开结合的部位而已。

“桥本君现在已经适应了嘛。”震动频率已经调至最高，空俯身抱住正不断挣扎的桥本，对方双手紧握着空的手臂，双腿则被空用腿牢牢抵在地板上，感觉到桥本快要被震动棒逼上高潮顶峰的时候将震动棒抽离，把桥本抱进了卧室，放在了镜子面前。从镜子里，桥本看见自己整个被空抱起，靠在空胸前，直接被套上避孕套的巨物顶入穴口。

“唔嗯……”刚刚被进犯过的甬道不必另作扩张就能接纳空的进犯，在镜子里看着自己被巨物进进出出着实是让对方兴奋不已让自己脸红心跳的画面。桥本扶着空的手臂努力让自己维持一个舒服些的姿势，接纳巨物反复的抽送，身体内的灼热物体反复顶撞着敏感点，探索更深的区域，让桥本忍不住发出一阵阵取悦侵略者的叫声，得到的是侵略者更变本加厉的进攻，巨物被空轻易顶入生殖腔，空抱起桥本抵在镜子上。桥本双手扶在镜子边缘处，抬腰接纳巨物的进出，喘息呻吟着，在镜子边留下湿润的印迹，肢体撞击的声音越发清脆响亮，就算看不到，空和桥本都清楚结合的部位进出得是怎样的激烈。

“啊，哈啊…唔…”

“不舒服吗?”

“唔……哈啊，撑得住……”

“桥本君今天真的很主动呢，以后也可以享受桥本的Service吗?”

“哈，别见外了，标记者…唔啊!轻点!…”

“明明很舒服呢。”

“我看，是你很舒服吧。”

“我爽了也会好好伺候你的，不是吗。”空用力顶撞着桥本，轻咬着桥本的肩膀，留下了不浅不深的牙印。

“哈啊，唔……”

桥本伸手摁在空的脸上阻止她继续留下齿痕，空很配合地放过了对方的肩膀，反倒抓住那只手别在桥本背后控制住，桥本只得用一只手撑住上身，把身体控制权完全交给对方，穴口艰难地吞吐着巨物，汁水逐渐溢出，自腿根流下。

“啊啊啊……”

空早已完全熟悉桥本的身体状态，敏锐地发现桥本快要高潮的时机，将巨物抽出，把桥本放在地上，强迫双方冷静一些，以享受更长时间的快感。不过这种做法常常让空事后挨骂。巨物的抽离让甬道不可抑制地感受到了一阵阵空虚感，渴望着对方的侵犯，桥本很难接受自己在身体上诚实地渴求对方的反应，跟欲拒还迎有什么区别?

空把桥本捞起来放在床上，打开桥本的双腿骑在对方身上，将巨物再一次插入到穴内深处。

“唔嗯……”桥本紧紧抓住了身下的床单，忍耐着又像是刺激对方进行更粗暴的动作。空抬起对方双腿开始有力地抽送，将对方压制在床上无法逃脱。

“唔唔唔……哈啊……”桥本在空的身下喘息呻吟着，看着正侵犯自己的家伙脸上越发兴奋的神情，忍不住偏头不看她，想着能从空手里拿的那些钱来转移注意力。那二十万，那个看上去有些畏畏缩缩的管家，果然，那家伙先前背着家主做了些揩油水的小动作，怕自己跟家主告密所以找了空帮忙。不过就算桥本知道了也不会做什么的，他是掮客，不管人家家务事。

“你在想什么?”空似乎觉察到桥本上倍有些心不在焉。

“你这钱……来得还挺容易的。”

“不过去得也快。”空用力顶撞着桥本的身体，“还有力气想那些啊，不过等会你恐怕就什么都想不了了。”

“唔嗯……你TM轻点…啊啊…”

“或者，只能想着我……”空说着露骨的情话开始大出大进地操弄对方，挺进生殖腔深处，感受腔内肌肉紧密贴合而又温柔的包裹抚慰，全身的细胞都仿佛欢呼雀跃。

“你这里比你本人温柔又诚实许多呢。”

“……少来这套……”

“我付钱了呢，你好歹有点服务精神吧?”

“我知道的，你就喜欢操口嫌体正直的家伙，不是吗。”

“…额…”

空，今天也是大失败。

“不过呢，稍微给点福利、也不是不可以。”桥本用双腿勾住对方的腰，双手用力撑起上身，空的巨物在身体里磨蹭撩拨着生殖腔深处。

然后，桥本的双手环住空的脖颈，把她拉倒在床上，主动向对方献上一个深吻。舌头试探性地挑开对方的唇，随后熟练地探入，与对方的舌头亲密接触，空搂住对方慢慢地动作，及时留给对方喘息的机会，让他在拥吻中漏出细碎的呜咽呻吟声。之后行动权轮到了空，桥本任由空将舌头伸入自己口腔，占据主导。唇舌交缠，彼此紧紧搂抱着，空直白地掠夺着对方的气息，给他短暂的换气机会，让他完全听从自己的动作来配合，更何况结合的部位完完全全受空掌控，空偶尔一记有力的挺入就能让桥本上倍反射性地夹紧双腿更用力搂住侵犯者，在深吻中忍不住试图挣脱对方的唇，发出叫喊，不过很快就会被空捞回去罢了。

“呼，呼……还真有你的。”唇舌分离，桥本躺着不住地喘息，吻得有些晕乎乎，身体加快获取空气，也吸入了双方的信息素味道，彼此早已沾染上对方的气息。空舔了舔嘴唇，故意当着桥本的面，吞下口腔中彼此的唾液。

“我会好好记住桥本的味道的。”

“你最好记住这句话。”桥本仿佛不甘示弱般，咽下对方给予的味道。

“当然。”空继续开始了动作，原先按兵不动的家伙此刻在桥本上倍的甬道内横冲直撞，猛烈地进犯，生殖腔被巨物进进出出，肢体撞击发出淫靡的声响。桥本上倍被空牢牢压制在床上，在激烈的情事中投降，悉数承受对方的侵略，本能地用身体反应取悦空。

“嗯，哈啊……”

omega的叫喊反倒刺激alpha本能的征服欲望，桥本上倍的身体是自己初次开发标记的，空完全清楚对方的身体反应，就像桥本知道如何取悦她那样，空知道怎样做会让他沉浸在结合给予的快感中。空捞起对方双腿用手臂夹住，抬起下身让结合的部位完全暴露在自己眼前。桥本扶起枕头让自己背靠在上面，好歹让自己舒服一点。

“唔啊……嗯……唔”

空用力顶撞着对方的身体，桥本忍不住用力抓住床单，揉得皱巴巴的。性器在体内肆无忌惮地冲撞，总是恰到好处地在折腾对方的同时，给予他结合的快感，让他愿意接受被侵犯玩弄的痛楚和兴奋感。

“我说过会好～好～伺～候你的呢。”空加快了速度大出大进，汗水自双方身体上滑落，昭示一场激烈的情事。

“哈啊……唔嗯……慢……啊啊，慢点！”桥本的挣扎完全无效，对方反倒来了兴致操弄得更加用力。

“就知道，跟这家伙求饶，她会更来劲。”桥本只能在心里朝对方翻白眼——因为他现在脸色潮红，生理性泪水在眼眶中打转，甚至已经溢了出来，湿漉漉的眼神以及难耐的喘息叫喊，无不是刺激alpha变本加厉的信号，哪有什么威慑力。

“唔啊……你……”

“爽~吗？”空用力一顶。桥本反射性地收紧双腿，只不过是更用力地夹住对方的上身，似乎是在讨好对方，允许对方继续肆意侵略自己。

“唔嗯…啊啊……唔…”

“果然是个口嫌体正直的家伙呢。”空凑近了些，灼热的目光注视着桥本。

“我喜欢这样的你。”

“……”桥本偏过头，脸似乎更红了些。

“桥本也喜欢这样的我吗？”空似乎不依不饶想要个说法。

“……都上这么多次了你现在才想着要个说法吗？”

“上次发情期忘记了，有点可惜。算了，就这次吧。”

“……你想干嘛？”

“桥本君可以现在向我表白吗？”

“哈啊？”

“我付钱了呐……”

“……我怎么记得只说陪一晚上呢？”

“对啊，一晚上，所以这一晚上什么服务都可以提的。”空像是突然想起了什么，“之前我们去那家夜店执行任务的时候不是听过的嘛，包夜服务是做什么都可以的……”

“……啧……”桥本上倍不知道该如何反驳了。

“不愧是你啊，白毛。就连把我绑了的那次也是，想听情话是吗？看你多卖力了。”

“那你稍微注意嗓子，别叫哑了。”

“哈啊……你……唔啊……”

桥本履行了承诺，只不过，是用二十种不同的语言，其中有十七种，空听不懂。不过，对桥本身体已经是无比熟悉的空，能感觉出来他大致想表达什么。

尤其是，空压在他身上，桥本双手环住空的脖颈，双腿勾住空的腰，接受着空的侵犯，凑在空的耳边喘息着，用低沉又温柔的声音说着她听得懂的话：

“只有你走进了我的心。”

“只能是我哦。”

“……嗯。”

“桥本上倍，我爱你。”空与对方十指紧扣，缓慢却有力地抽插着，敏锐地发现身下人的脸更红了些。明明擅长说各种情话挑逗自己的桥本却会因为空直白的话语显得羞涩，倒怪可爱的。

卧室内回荡着淫靡的声响，被欲望淹没的桥本喊叫着，细碎说着撩人的词汇，空一阵阵快速疯狂地抽插，抬高桥本的双腿拥上对方，吻住对方的唇，性器插入到最深处，释放出来。

在桥本的生殖腔内射精是只有空能享受的极乐特权，不过之前几次都是内射，是该让桥本少吃几次药了。空磨蹭了一阵，爱抚对方，等待情欲逐渐消退，抽离性器，取下装着浊液的避孕套，抱起桥本进浴室一起清洗。洗完后还能享受把头枕在桥本大腿上，以及埋在对方胸部的服务。

“陪睡包括一起睡觉哦。”

“……这我当然懂。”桥本上倍扶着空让她往上躺些，枕着枕头。

只不过，第二天，桥本醒来时，发现空只枕着枕头一角，靠在自己怀里，脸埋在胸前。

“怎么又睡成这个样子……”桥本有些无奈，试图挪动空，结果自己一动，空醒了，用脸蹭了蹭桥本的胸，一边抓住他的右手一边搂住他的腰，伸出舌头舔弄抚慰胸前的红粒。

“唔嗯……”灵活的舌头恰到好处地照顾着桥本的欲望，让他不抗拒自己的性骚扰。随后空更进一步，把桥本压在身下，张嘴含住桥本的乳粒，舔弄吮吸着，故意发出湿润又糟糕的声响。她也没有冷落另一边，腾出一只手在另一边打转，抚摸，轻捏。

“没奶你还吸得那么欢……”桥本上倍有些气，但是又不得不承认自己的确享受着对方的动作。空吮吸着另一边的乳粒，轻咬着，让桥本伸手轻抚自己的头发。

“唔…嗯…”

桥本呜咽着，忍不住把她搂在怀里，抚着她的白发，难得让自己服务她呢。尤其是像现在这种亲昵撩拨，刺激omega用身体和温柔的情感宠爱alpha。只是这个样子实在是让桥本觉得有些好笑。

“……你当我是你妈吗？”

“没有，我也没比你小多少吧？”

“我出来混社会的时候你还在学英语呢。”

“……是是是”空总算是放过了对方，在他身上留下一片片湿漉漉的齿痕。

“谢谢惠顾。”

“意味着，欢迎下次再来？”

“……你有那么多钱享受吗？”

“没有。”空帮桥本从衣柜里拿了一套新衣服让桥本换上，“这样吧，你把我买了，我在你家打一辈子工，我就有钱了。”

“你小子算盘打得挺响啊？！”

“可我现在就在你家打工啊。”

“那你现在是不是该去上班了？打工仔？”

“明白，boss~”空利索地穿好衣服，还是桥本那个动作麻利的助手，搂住还在换衣服的桥本，轻吻他的额头。

“滴~打卡。”

FIN.


End file.
